Tulipanes Rojos
by Levi Zoe
Summary: Se vistió como de costumbre esa mañana, parecería especial, pero no importaba, los tiempo no estaban para preocuparse por niñerías, suspiró pesadamente acomodando la bufanda alrededor de su cuello, eran los primeros días de febrero y el frío aun podía sentirse, vio de reojo la mesita junto a su cama; nada, ni una nota siquiera. ONESHOT, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MIKASA!


_Hola (: esta vez les traigo un Oneshot por el cumpleaños de la casa favorita de todos, y quiero avisarles que estoy trabajando en la trama de un nuevo fic seriado sobre Mikasa y Eren que espero comenzar a publicar a finales de este mes, espero sus comentarios, si algo no les gustó o creen que le hizo falta algo, díganmelo solo así puedo mejorar, pues aún me falta mucho. un abrazo virtual desde México._

**Shingeki No Kiojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, este fic es un tributo a su trabajo y está hecho sin fines de lucro**

Tulipanes Rojos.

Se vistió como de costumbre esa mañana, parecería especial, pero no importaba, los tiempo no estaban para preocuparse por niñerías, suspiró pesadamente acomodando la bufanda alrededor de su cuello, eran los primeros días de febrero y el frío aun podía sentirse, vio de reojo la mesita junto a su cama; nada, ni una nota siquiera.

-Mikasa ¿a dónde vas? –el pequeño sargento de apenas uno sesenta se acercaba, imponente como siempre.

-al comedor, a desayunar con Er…

-que lastima –la interrumpió –hoy no, necesito ir al pueblo y Smith me ha pedido que seas tú quien me acompañe –ella le miró extrañada, no, era mejor dejarla ir con Eren, no tenía el menor entusiasmo de acompañar al ojigris

-entonces lo veo después del desayuno –dispuesta a dirigir sus pasos al comedor, sintió la mano del hombre tirándole del brazo.

-no, ya vamos tarde –tiró de su brazo un poco más hasta conseguir que la muchacha le siguiera –comeremos algo en la posada del pueblo. –el hombrecillo soltó su brazo, con eso ultimo ella no trataría de volver al comedor. – ¿hoy es tu cumpleaños no? –la muchacha se sonrojo evitando su mirada, si tan sólo fuese Eren y no él.

-sí... –fue lo único que alcanzó a decir algo confundida

–Yo invito entonces – ¿el maldito enano le estaba coqueteando? Sus mejillas tenían el mismo color de la bufanda, él se hizo de la vista gorda y no cruzaron palabra hasta que una hora más tarde llegaron a la posada.

-¿Cuántos años cumples? –se interesó el hombre sosteniendo una taza de café frente a sus labios.

-dieciséis –le replicó nerviosa, no se sentía cómoda sentada ahí con el sargento.

-estas hecha una niña todavía –el joven le sonrió con la mirada, ella evitó a toda costa sonrojarse; ok eso era demasiado, se estaba pasando de listo con ella, no, no, no, ese pedófilo seguramente la había llevado con otros fines al pueblo, pero le iba a dar batalla estaba segura, si intentaba algo le partiría su odiosa cara de estreñido. – ¿te ves tensa ocurre algo? –la muchacha apartó las manos al tiempo que él acercaba la suya.

-no es nada señor –se apresuró a terminar su comida, quería terminar lo que fuera que tuviesen que hacer y alejarse de él tanto como le fuera posible.

Escobas y detergentes, escobas y detergentes, ¿esa era la gran misión por la que la habían sacado de sus actividades? Levi se encontraba zumbando de aquí allá por toda la tienda comparando escobas y jabones, ¿Por qué no agarraba el que fuera? Servían exactamente para lo mismo.

-Mikasa ¿te gusta esta escoba? –le enseñó una escoba con mango de madera envuelto en goma para evitar según la etiqueta astillarse las manos al barrer.

-ah… tiene un lindo color…. – ¡era una maldita escoba! Trataba de no perder la paciencia y que su cara no mostrara su verdadero estado de ánimo.

-que bien que te guste, es para ti, feliz cumpleaños –el sargento le dio la escoba –espero que te sea útil.

-gracias señor –le había regalado una escoba, bueno, por lo menos él si se había molestado en comprarle algo, sonrió extrañamente agradecida, al parecer esa era la forma en la que el muchacho expresaba sus sentimientos. – ¿necesita que le ayude a cargar algo?

-no, eso no –el hombre se ruborizó casi imperceptiblemente –no se lo digas a nadie, ¿puedes alcanzarme aquellas botellas? Yo...soy…

-no se preocupe aquí tiene -¿Cuál era el problema? Todo mundo sabía que era un enano.

Volvieron al cuartel y fueron directo al almacen de la limpieza a guardar cada una de las ''preciosidades'' que habían adquirido.

-¿no te parece este el momento perfecto para estrenar tu regalo de cumpleaños? –Levi se quitó la chamarra y la dejó sobre la silla, ¿Qué era exactamente lo que quería que hiciera? –barre el patio de entrenamiento junto a las caballerizas. –conocía un mejor uso de esa escoba, si seguía con sus bromas iba a ensartársela en el…

-como diga señor –tomó su escoba nueva y salió al mentado patio, hacía bastante rato que estaba barriendo, cuando notó que Eren, Armin y Jean se acercaban, le pareció extraño verlos juntos y sin gritarse improperios a diestra y siniestra.

-Eren ahí está Mikasa actúa natural -la chica notó que Armin susurraba pero no alcanzó a escuchar lo que comentaba con el ojiverde.

-Mikasa –le saludó con la mano acercándose –¿dónde estabas? Te busque toda la mañana –los ojos de la muchacha se iluminaron.

-¿en serio? –sonrió entusiasmada, ¡si recordaba que fecha era!

-sí, es que… mi capa tiene un hoyo ¿podrías ayudarme a ponerle un parche? Es que el sargento Levi me dijo que me iba a poner a limpiar con la lengua el piso si rompía otra capa.

-ah… era eso... –comentó desanimada.

-pues si ¿Qué más podría ser? -él le sonreía entusiasmado.

-sí, lo haré después, ¿no hay nada más que quieras decirme? –el castaño reflexionó unos momentos.

-ah sí, que bonita tu escoba -¿se suponía que eso era un cumplido? Ni siquiera Armin se acordaba de su cumpleaños –te veo luego tengo otras cosas que hacer. –el castaño se alejó con los otros dos como si nada hubiese pasado.

Terminó de barrer totalmente cubierta de polvo y malhumorada, de camino al almacén vio a Christa haciendo señas desde la cocina.

-¿Qué es lo que están….

-ah, Mikasa, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –Sasha le hablaba nerviosa con el cabello lleno de harina.

-tu cabello…

-ah, sí, es que hoy me tocó preparar la comida y tú sabes soy algo torpe.

-¿oye pero eso te toco ayer, no?

-ah... –seguía pareciendo nerviosa –me tocó otra vez como castigo, sí, pero, o-oye acompáñame, el sargento Levi te busca.

-¿de nuevo?

-sí, vamos, vamos –la arrastró hasta la oficina que había reconocido desde que doblaron el pasillo. –no lo hagas enojar más se ve de muy mal humor.

-qué raro… -comentó con sarcasmo la pelinegra, acto seguido entró a la oficina. – ¿señor quería verme?

-luces tan… sucia... –hizo un gesto de desagrado –necesito que me hagas un favor personal.

-¿ah? – ¿favores personales? Allá iba otra vez con sus comportamientos raros.

-sí, ten –le dio una llave –es la llave de mi cuarto, por favor plancha todo lo que deje en la cama, TODO –hizo énfasis en la última palabra, ¿se había convertido en su sirvienta personal? Que fastidio.

-claro, ¿no quiere que lave su ropa también?

-no estaría mal –ella y su bocota –pero acabo de lavarla ayer, anda, cuando termines ve directo al comedor, calculo que para la hora de la cena habrás terminado, quiero verte en el comedor ¿me entiendes?

-si señor….

Podía aceptar planchar sus capas, las camisas y hasta el sin fin de pañuelos ridículos que se ponía en el cuello, pero ¿sus boxers? ¿En serio? Lo único que deseaba era que ese horrendo día terminara, meterse en la cama y fingir que no existía, o por lo menos que nada de eso había sucedido.

-lo único bueno es que puedo burlarme de que su ropa interior es diminuta, apuesto a que no es lo único pequeño –dijo burlonamente para sí misma –por lo menos están limpios.

Tras planchar toda la ropa del sargento las acomodó en el armario y salió directo al comedor, más tarde tomaría un baño, dejó a un lado su pesimismo, algún día se reiría de ello, qué carajo, no, no era gracioso.

No había ni un alma por los pasillos, seguro era tan tarde que todos estaban terminando la cena, sólo quizá Eren le había guardado asiento, suspiró abriendo la puerta del comedor.

-¡Sorpresa! -el estruendo de las voces de sus compañeros seguidos de un montón de confeti cayendo sobre ella.

Se quedó paralizada un momento, ¿Quién se había tomado la molestia de organizar aquello? Quizá el enano estreñido había sido, se sonrojó ante la idea y avanzó atónita arrastrada por Sasha.

-yo, te hice papas rellenas, pero me las comí, ¡lo siento Mikasa! –sollozó la castaña abrazándola por el cuello.

-ah, no, está bien, gracias Sasha, ¿oye has visto a Eren?

\- ¿Eren? Salió un momento, dijo que no tardaba, pero anímate, no cumples dieciséis todos los días.

-sí, tienes razón –le sonrió buscando con la mirada al ojiverde aunque sabía que no estaba ahí.

Reiner y Berth empujaban un carrito con un pastel colosal mientras Hanji los animaba con un megáfono.

-un poco más, vamos muchachos ustedes son grandes y fuertes, un poco más, un poco más, ahora a la derecha, no, no, a la izquierda, perfecto, gracias muchachos, uf eso fue agotador –concluyó bajando el megáfono. –Mikasa, ¿Dónde estás Mikasa? Oh ahí estas –la científica la jaló hacía ella y la abrazó –espero que ames el pastel tanto como yo –la pelinegra le echó un vistazo. – ¿verdad que es un sueño? –un titán, el pastel tenía forma de titán, la muchacha sonrió divertida –sabía que te iba a encantar, es un gusto fue todo un lío hacerlo.

-sí, sólo se la pasó gritando con el megáfono por la cocina sin mover un solo dedo –comentó Ymir por lo bajo al tiempo que Christa le jalaba la oreja reprendiéndola –bueno seguro está delicioso porque lo hiciste tú.

-¡Mikasa sopla la vela¡ -gritó Jean acercándose a ella.

-¿Pero y Eren? –replicó volviendo a buscarlo con la mirada.

-¿acaso vas a soplarle la vela a Eren? –gritó Ymir riendo.

-Ymir…. –la pequeña rubia se sonrojó ante el comentario de su compañera.

-¿Qué es todo este alboroto? –Eren entró al comedor con un ramo de tulipanes rojos que apenas podía cargar, ladeo su cabeza para mirar a la muchacha –Mikasa...

Los ojos de la pelinegra se iluminaron cuando se abrió paso entre sus compañeros y le acercó el ramo de flores frescas.

-son para ti –el castaño le sonrió al momento de poner los tulipanes en sus manos, después se paró de puntas depositando un beso en la frente de la pelinegra cuyas mejillas tenían un similar al de las flores. – ¿no vas a soplar la vela? –el chico tomó el ramo de sus manos, permitiéndole inclinarse y soplar la vela con él numero dieciséis.

La fiesta fue animada por un vago intento de Connie tocando lo que parecía ser una armónica mientras Sasha estaba montada en el carrito del pastel comiendo con las manos, la pelinegra conversaba alegremente con Armin y Jean que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, Eren había desaparecido con Hanji hacía no mucho tiempo, la muchacha se percató entonces de que el pequeño Levi estaba en la mesa del rincón hablando con Smith mientras bebían de unos vasos con un líquido de color caramelo que parecía ser vino.

-ahora vuelvo –se separó de sus compañeros y caminó hacia el sargento que no prestaba atención al ambiente.

-Sargento... –Los ojos grises se elevaron hasta los de ella –gracias por esto.

-¿ah? Yo sólo ayudé, es todo, esto no fue mi idea. –comentó restándole importancia. –además tengo toda mi ropa planchada.

-¿no? –sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa.

-¿Quién crees tú que organizó esto? –la chica sintió un roce sobre su hombro, la varonil mano de Eren le sujetaba con suavidad, el pelinegro sólo asintió viendo los ojos de la muchacha llenarse de lágrimas.

-¿Me concedes esta pieza? –una melodía comenzó a sonar desde un gramófono, que Hanji había llevado desde su habitación con ayuda de Eren. – ¿entonces? –el castaño le ofreció su brazo, ella lo tomó con suavidad y fueron al espacio que habían hecho en el centro donde Sasha y Jean ya bailaban, el castaño le tomó por la cintura mientras ella sonrojada le miraba directo a los ojos, podría decirse que el espacio alrededor de ellos se había detenido, él no tenía ojos para nadie más y ella tampoco, sostenía con firmeza el ramo en su mano y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Eran tulipanes rojos, tulipanes, las flores de febrero, del invierno, las flores que soportaban bajas temperaturas y que mostraban su belleza en un clima hostil, así, como ella, por eso el castaño las había escogido, eran preciosas, eran delicadas y fuertes a partes iguales.

El tiempo se extendió entre ellos como si el universo conspirara e hiciera cada segundo más largo, el castaño unió su frente con la de ella sonriendo, la adoraba, claro que sí, siempre la había querido, ella siempre estaba ahí, incondicional sin esperar absolutamente nada a cambio, así pues quería devolverle algo de la felicidad que ella le había dado desde hacía siete años, le había enseñado que podía llegar a ser más valiente de lo que creía y que la gratitud la mayoría de las veces se expresaba con sus acciones y no con palabras; ella, más que la fiesta y el entusiasmo de todos, lo que más agradecía era la compañía del castaño, pudo no haberle dado nada, solo con un abrazo suyo y una sonrisa habría estado satisfecha, no necesitaba nada ostentoso, lo único que quería y que siempre había necesitado era a él.

-son preciosas –comentó la muchacha en un susurro mientras él seguía sonriendo –gracias Eren.

-no es mucho pero, Feliz cumpleaños Mikasa –respondió él también susurrando mientras se movían al ritmo de la suave melodía.

-Son suficiente para mí –agradeció ella abrazando el ramo y conteniendo algunas lágrimas.

Había sido tan inesperado que apenas podía creerlo y teniéndolo ahí a un palmo de ella besó su mejilla agradecida con la vida de poder tenerlo a su lado, de poder susurrarle cuanto lo quería, pero sobre todo porque ese sentimiento era mutuo y sabiendo esto anhelo que el tiempo se congelara eternamente, aún más de lo que ya lo hacía, guardando para sí lo mejor de sus cortos dieciséis años caminando bajo el sol; así era, no se cumplen dieciséis todos los días.

**los tulipanes rojos representan el amor eterno.


End file.
